


Caged Within

by Shinku130



Category: John Wick (Movies), Red 2, The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Action, Bars and Pubs, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crazy Mercenary family, Cussing, Dogs, Drinking, Dysfunctional Family, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mentions of Suicide, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Protective Dad Barney Ross, References to Depression, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Slow Burn, chubby character, learning to love yourself, therapy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29306772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinku130/pseuds/Shinku130
Summary: Serenity Ross, a woman known for her lone wolf nature and her inability to find a date due to her body type. After being stood up for the tenth time since moving to Mill Neck. However, a single phone call will cause her to face demons that were long since buried.
Relationships: John Wick/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Caged Within

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16874178) by [johnsbleu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsbleu/pseuds/johnsbleu). 
  * Inspired by [Find Your Worth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559680) by [nicb0723](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicb0723/pseuds/nicb0723). 
  * Inspired by [Skyline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663628) by [TeeJayWyatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeeJayWyatt/pseuds/TeeJayWyatt). 



> Hello. I wanted to do a therapy fic that would help me through my rough patches in life and so this fic was born. I also would like to thank my friend, Ash, for editing and looking over this fic for me. I would also like to thank tilltheendwilliwrite and teejaywyatt1 for their wonderful support.

_ “Where does the darkness end, and the light begin? In that regard I may never know, for my days were always dark.” - unknown. _

It was a normal morning; the sun rose over the horizon, a lone woman sat upon her back porch, dark brown eyes staring blankly at the sun. The dark bags underneath her eyes, showing the sun that she has not slept well. Lifting her right hand, she pushes her glasses back up over her eyes and in their proper place. As she removed her hand from her face, her eyes glanced at the long sleeves and her dry chubby hands. She stared at them for a moment, before she suddenly heard her cell phone ringing. Letting out a small sigh, she stood up, walking up the step she was originally sitting on and re-entered her home.

Closing the door behind her, she silently made her way back into the house, her bare feet making no noise as she walked across the wooden flooring. Upon the table she could see the name:

**Crystal**

She frowned, knowing that she would want to know how last night went, clenching her eyes shut as she picked up the phone off the table and pressed the answer button.

“Hello.” She tiredly spoke into the phone.

“Serenity! Girl, how did last night go!? Wasn’t’ he a looker?” She started speaking excitingly through the phone.

Serenity reached the phone away from her ear as she walked over to the nearby table and sat down on it. The chair scraped against the floor slightly, causing a loud enough noise for Crystal to go silent. As soon as Serenity placed her weight upon the chair, she solemnly spoke,

“He didn’t show…”

“What the fuck!? What the hell you mean he didn’t show!? That son of a bitch! I’m gonna fucking knock his ass out-” Crystal began to speak angrily, however, Serenity spoke again with a defeated tone,

“Crystal… It’s fine. I knew this would happen, anyway. I seem to attract the wrong type of men…” Serenity stated as she looked down at the grooves within her wooden table.

“Serenity-” Crystal spoke again, however, she was cut off once more by the sound of beeping on her end of the phone.

“This asshole… I’ll call you back, home girl. I am about to go fucking Madea on this mutha fucka.”

Serenity simply shook her head as she responded, “Don’t worry. You know if I don’t answer it’s probably because I went back to sleep.”

“Alright, Serenity. I’ll talk to you later. Love ya.” Crystal spoke calmly before hanging up.

Serenity simply took the phone away from her ear, placing it down onto the table, and looked at the time. Sighing, as she slowly got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen that was connected to the dining room. Serenity didn’t make it far as her phone rang again. Looking over her shoulder, she closed her eyes for a moment and quickly went back over to her phone to see who was calling her,

**POPS**

Serenity quickly picked up the phone answering and put her phone on speaker as she firefly spoke.

“Hello pops.”

“Hey Sweetheart. You alright? You sound tired?” Her father’s deep, gruff voice asked with a hint of worry.

Serenity placed the phone upon the counter next to the stove as she walked around the kitchen aimlessly looking for food as she replied,

“Yes, sir. I am tired… Didn’t sleep well last night…”

“Nightmares? Or that lousy date the Crystal set you up on?” He responded with a slight grouchy tone.

Serenity looked over the phone with a bit of amusement at her father’s tone as she replied, “Both, I suppose…”

“How lousy was the date?” Her father asked, amusement coating his voice.

“Lousy to the point he didn’t show at all-”

“What the fuck? The hell you mean he didn’t show?” Her father cut in angrily.

Serenity looked at the phone with a sad smile as she replied, trying to prevent tears from forming in her eyes, “It always happens pops. I should be used to it by now.”

“No, you fucking shouldn’t be used to it. Next time Crystal tries to set you up. Tell her to ‘fuck off.’ Obviously these men can’t handle you if they aren’t even showing up.”

“You know she is just trying to be a friend, pops.” Serenity weakly argued as she pulled out eggs, bacon and cheese and a pan so she could begin breakfast.

“Some fucking friend she is, if all the shit heads she has tried to set you up with keep fucking standing you up-”

Serenity could hear her father take a deep breath, and releasing it slowly, trying to rain in his anger before continuing on in a more calm manner.

“Sorry sweetheart, I know she’s your friend in everything, but she sucks fucking ass at trying to make you feel better by setting you up on these stupid was dates. As for your nightmare, was it the same one?”

Serenity cracked an egg in her now hot pan as she quietly replied, “Yes pops.”

She could hear her father lowly grumble, just as she opened her mouth to apologize a familiar British voice speaks up through the phone,

“Oi! Barney! Who are you talking to?”

“When the hell did it become your business on who the fuck I talk too on the phone!?” She could hear him yell back.

Serenity smiled slightly as she flipped the egg over, after puncturing the yolk, making the egg completely flat. As the egg cooked on the other side, she could hear the familiar voice of her father’s British companion speak up once again, obviously annoyed,

“What? You got some mistress or something?”

“The fuck you on, Christmas? Can’t a man talk to his daughter?”

“That Pup on the phone? Pup! When the hell are you coming to visit? Your old man sucks ass at cooking!” Another deep male accented voice chimed in.

“Fuck you, Gunnar! I have to let you go, sweetheart. Love you and I’ll call you later on today.” Her father said as he hung up the phone.

Serenity smiled sadly at the phone as she finished making her egg, cheese and bacon sandwiches. After plating her breakfast, she put the dirty dishes into the sink, opting to do them later before heading back into the dinning room and quickly ate her meal. After finishing, she returned to the kitchen to throw away her paper plate and do the little bit of dishes that were in the sink. Once they were done, Serenity dried her hands off and made her way toward the hall that led to her bedroom.

Her bedroom was a modest size, despite the gothic like architecture that went into the home. She walked over to her drawers, pulling out fresh clothes for her to wear today, as soon she made her choice of simple jeans and a loose fitting button up red long sleeve shirt. Turning to her left, she entered the doorway that led to her bathroom. Upon entering, Serenity turned on the lights before she set her clothes down onto the toilet. As she removed her shirt, her eyes caught her reflection causing her to look at. In the mirror, she could see the bags under her eyes that seemed to pop out against her caramel colored skin.

Her short black hair cut in a bob-like style only with the left side being shorter than the right. However, it was obvious by how dark it was; she needed a shower. Her chubby cheeks slightly red from the heat of the kitchen, quickly she looked away from the mirror, not wanting to look at her reflection anymore, especially the scars on her neck. Stripping the remaining clothes, removing her glasses and stepping into the shower, allowing the hot water to wash down her body. Not wanting to stay in there long, Serenity quickly washed herself and her hair before turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. Grabbing the towel that was hanging on the wall opposite of the toilet.

As soon as she was dried she quickly got dressed, not wanting to linger in the bathroom for long, and placed back on her glasses. Serenity exited the bathroom, still drying out her hair as she walked over to her bed, sitting down on her bed, leaving her towel on her head as she turned to the picture sitting on the stand next to the bed upon her nightstand. The picture was of her graduation, both she and her father were side hugging and showed happiness. However, before she could dwell anymore into the past, she could hear the familiar ringtone of her phone. Getting up, Serenity quickly makes her way back to the kitchen where she left it.

Without really looking at it, she answers with a tired, “Hello?”

“Serenity. It’s good to hear from you. I trust you have been well?” The familiar male accented voice spoke calmly.

Instantly she could feel a headache coming on and she let out a quiet sigh as she responded, “To what do I owe your call, Han?”

“I need your help. Meet me at the Continental in the bar area. We will speak then.” Han stated before hanging up, leaving Serenity agitated.

She quickly removed the towel from her hair, quickly reentering her room throwing the towel upon the bed and moving toward her longer dresser grabbing the brush off the top of it. After brushing her hair back, she pulled out some socks from the middle drawer, putting them on, and then proceeded toward the bathroom to brush her teeth. After leaving her bathroom and her room, Serenity makes her way toward the front door and puts on her boots that were sitting near the door. Upon the coat rack, she grabbed her black leather jacket. Upon the back was the stitching of her family.

It was of a simple skull, with a single raven sitting on the top, and underneath it was a red ribbon, upon which it read Expendables. Smiling slightly, Serenity put it on, making sure her wallet and keys were still in the pockets. When she felt them, she quickly took out the keys and left the house, locking it up. Walking over to the driveway, she made her way toward her Harley-Davidson Street 750 motorcycle. Straddling it, Serenity started it up, sitting down upon the seat she quickly took off allowing the wind to dry her hair as she sped toward the one place she hated going to more than anything. The Continental Hotel. 


End file.
